Killing Time
by Clearly Odd
Summary: The BAU is stranded at the hotel due to the weather. What ever can two agents do to kill time? JJ/Reid, established. AU, oneshot.


Killing Time

-/-/-

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Author's Note: Hello, all. Well, I'm a little nervous; I've never written smut before… So, I apologize if this is terrible, but you know what they say: the first time is never good. Oh, that was a terrible joke, sorry. Uh, on with the show, I guess?

-/-/-

_It has been said that we need just three things in life: something to do, something to look forward to and someone to love._

-/-/-

Spencer Reid turned to face away from his hotel bed and fell back onto it, sighing. They had solved the case, but due to adverse weather, they were stuck in Nebraska until tomorrow. The thunderstorm that was blowing through wasn't too severe, but conditions were far too poor to fly in.

Thunder roared outside and Reid reached over to his bedside table to switch on the lamp. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon, but it was dark as night outside. Storms had been rolling through the Midwest since the team had arrived in Nebraska, first hindering the investigation and now hindering their return to Virginia, where they didn't have worry about tornadoes. The weather reports said it wouldn't be calm enough to fly out until sometime tomorrow morning.

Resigning himself to a boring afternoon in his hotel room, Reid contemplated flipping on the TV to monitor a local station- in case the storm took a turn for the worse and the patrons of the hotel had to hole up in the basement for a while. He had briefly considered seeking out JJ and spending time with her, but he dismissed it as being too obvious. They had never hung out alone after cases before they started dating, and if they started doing so now they might be suspicious. That was the problem with trying to hide a relationship from profilers who were also your close friends; _everything_ might be considered suspicious.

However, just as Reid sat up and reached for the remote, a knock came at his door. He got up to answer it and found Morgan standing on the other side. "Hey, Reid, you busy?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, actually, very much so. Can't you see how busy I am in here?" Reid asked, waving an arm at his empty hotel room.

"Alright, alright, no need to get snippy." Morgan held up his hands in a show of mock-surrender before continuing. "I came to tell you that we're all hanging out in my room, though."

"Doing what?" Reid asked as he grabbed his keycard of the table by the door and stepped out into the hallway with the other man.

"Having a few drinks and watching the local weathermen freak out about the storm." Morgan replied with a small grin.

"Morgan, it's 2:30 in the afternoon, it's too early to drink." Reid said matter-of-factly.

"Now I don't believe I ever said we'd be drinking alcohol." Morgan joked with a laugh, nudging Reid in the side.

"Well, with you, I can never be sure." The younger agent replied with a small smile.

"And don't you forget it." Morgan admonished, opening the door to his hotel room and allowing Reid in first.

JJ and Emily were already there, both seated on the end of the double bed and watching as the weatherman pointed frantically to a portion of the radar image on the screen. "Hey, Spence." JJ said, turning her head as Morgan shut the door.

Reid gave short wave and sidled off to the side of the room. "So, where're Hotch and Rossi?" He asked, looking to the television.

"We couldn't get them to see the entertainment value in watching the weather report with us." Emily said, taking a sip of her diet soda.

"Ah, they don't know what they're missing." Morgan said, sinking down onto the mattress behind Emily and reclaiming his drink and looking at Reid expectantly. "Don't just stand there, Kid; have a seat, relax."

Casting a wary glance at the bed, which was technically already over-capacity on people, Reid opted to sit in the chair by the door. "Oh, no you don't." JJ said, standing up and walking over to the chair.

"Oh, no I don't what?" Reid asked, looking up at the liaison.

"Oh, no you don't sit all the way over here, away from the rest of us." JJ replied with resolve, placing her hands on her hips.

"The bed is completely crowded as it is, I don't think you need me over there, too." Reid reasoned.

JJ, however, was having none of his excuses. She knew that he liked to be a part of the group- he'd told her so- but he was still somewhat shy about making a place for himself. Though he'd gotten better at it, he needed the occasional push. Or pull, as the case may be. "C'mon, Spence; you're sitting with us even if it makes the bed collapse." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair.

Reid made a show of lagging behind her as she pulled him across the room so Emily and Morgan wouldn't notice that he was gripping JJ's hand as tightly as she was his. The blonde led him to the bed and pushed him into a sitting position on the mattress. Her hands lingered on his shoulders a little longer than was entirely necessary and she brushed her fingers down his chest lightly as she took them away. Smirking just a little bit at the look in his eyes- something between _'again, please' _and _'not in front of Emily and Morgan'_- she reclaimed her seat in front of him at the end of the bed. Their coworkers remained oblivious to quick exchange, watching the weatherman talk about a tornado sighting in a town east of where they were.

-/-/-

Two hours later, the worst of the storm was past for the time being and the local channel had moved on to talking about Iowa, as the town they were in was so close to the state border. "These have to be some of the worst storms I remember being in on a case." Emily commented, leaning back on her hands.

"Figures. We've been in Kansas way more times than we have Nebraska, but the first time we come here in years and we have storms." Morgan, who was now sitting next to Emily at the end of the bed, replied.

"Actually, the fact that Kansas has the most severe storms is a misconception. Texas has the most tornadoes annually." Reid interjected from his spot behind Emily.

"Oh, you don't have to remind me." Morgan replied, shaking his head with a reminiscent gleam in his eye.

"Why, what happened?" Emily asked.

"2004, before you or JJ were on the team, we were on a case in Texas…"

Morgan continued regaling Emily with the tale of how the BAU went on a raid just as a terrible storm hit, but Reid became distracted. The source of his distraction was the lovely blonde sitting beside him at the headboard, who had begun running her hand up and down his arm. Reid glanced at JJ and she just smiled at him and placed her hand on his knee instead. He coughed a little and glanced at Morgan and Emily, but the two were still enthralled with Morgan's story.

JJ's smile was becoming less innocent by the second and leaning more towards amused and wicked as she slowly inched her hand up his leg. By the time it had reached the top of Reid's thigh, he looked as though he was watching a tennis match as his eyes darted between JJ and the pair of agents at the end of the bed. Then, just as Reid was both worried and _very_ curious about what, exactly, JJ intended on doing next, she removed her hand and stretched. "Well, it looks like the show's over in here for now. I'm going to get back to my room. See you guys downstairs in a bit for dinner." She said quickly as she stood up off the bed and heading for the door.

"Alright, see you." Morgan said; he and Emily looked somewhat confused to the younger woman's quick departure, but didn't think much of it.

Reid was left bewildered on the bed, wondering if he was meant to follow her or not. He watched as she turned around out in the hallway to shut the door and caught her winking at him. After a moment's hesitation, Reid stood up as well. "JJ's right, it looks like the storms have passed us for now. See you guys later." He tried to sound casual and decided he'd succeeded when Morgan and Emily gave him the same sendoff as JJ.

When he turned around after shutting Morgan's hotel room door he nearly ran into JJ who had been, it appeared, waiting for him. She grinned at him and took his hand. "Did you have to do that while we were sitting right behind Morgan and Emily?" Reid asked, allowing her to lead him down the hall.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it. And you should've seen the look on your face." JJ told him as they stopped outside his room.

Before Reid could take out his keycard, she stood up on tiptoe to place a kiss on his lips. "Can I help it if I have to be blunt about what I want from you?"

In reply, his arms slipped around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her again. The kiss left them both breathless and slightly flushed. Reluctantly, Reid released his hold on JJ to search his pockets for his keycard. He began to panic when he thought he'd lost it, but JJ smiled deviously and held the card up in front of him. Staring at her in disbelief for a moment, Reid took the card and swiped it through the electronic lock. "You're getting better." He said, putting the card on the table inside the door.

"It's all about the distraction." She said, shutting the door behind them.

No sooner had JJ closed the door than she found herself sandwiched between it and her boyfriend's body, her lips captured by his. She responded eagerly, running her tongue along his lower lip, requesting entrance. He obliged and their tongues met, battling and dancing as they became intoxicated with each other. Reid took in her delicate scent, her floral perfume and sweet chap stick, which he could taste on her lips, and something that reminded him of fresh, clean laundry. JJ got a heady mix of coffee, books and the ink of those pens that he liked so much he bought them in bulk.

Bringing her hands up, she curled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He began running his hands up and down her torso and her moan was lost against his mouth. She pulled her fingers out of his hair and eagerly began to unbutton the vest he was wearing and he pulled his hands away from her sides long enough to shrug out of the piece of clothing. He brought his hands back up and made quick work of the buttons on her blouse as she did the same with his shirt. They worked as if synchronized, neither getting in the other one's way as they undressed each other. Their kisses only stopped when the need for air became pressing.

It was Reid's turn to moan as JJ gently dragged her nails down his now exposed chest. He pulled her shirt off and cast it aside, his hands going to her breasts. Her breath hitched as he kneaded them through her bra and she ground against him, feeling his arousal pressed against her hip. She pulled her lips away from his and began trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

Suddenly, his hands were gone from her breasts and she let out a slight whimper at the loss of contact until she felt his hands at the waistband of her pants, tugging impatiently. She giggled and unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper. "Losing some of your hand-eye coordination there, Spence?" She asked breathlessly, smiling up at him.

"I can't help it," He gasped, "You're very distracting."

JJ's hands moved to the button of his cords and began to undo it. "Distracting, am I?" She asked impishly, tugging his pants down.

"Mmhmm." Reid hummed in the affirmative as he went back to her lips.

She returned his kiss and cupped him through his boxers, pressing against him as he moaned and pushed his hips against her hand. "Distracting in a very good way." He groaned before stepping out of his pants and shrugging off his shirt, which he still wore.

JJ grinned and stepped out of her jeans and kicked them to the side, along with Reid's clothes. "How distracting can you be?" She whispered against his lips, pressing flush against him.

She shrieked and laughed when, in response, he scooped her up bridal-style and deposited her on the bed. She had discovered shortly after they started dating that he was stronger than he looked and the recent time he'd spent on crutches had improved his upper body strength. JJ had never gone for body-builder types, but she certainly didn't mind what a little extra muscle had done for him.

Reid moved over her, recapturing her lips in a kiss and bringing his hands around her back to unclasp her bra. When he'd liberated her of one of her last scraps of clothing, he began trailing kisses down her neck. He followed her collar bones and then brought his attention to her breasts. He massaged her right and took the left into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her hardened nipple. She moaned and they both jumped when thunder crashed overhead at the same time. They both chuckled, coming out of their stunned state, realized they had completely missed the thunderstorm starting back up. "Did you know," Reid began between nipping and kissing JJ's chest, "That the Norse believed… during a thunderstorm, Thor was riding though the heavens… in his chariot pulled by goats?"

"I don't care…" JJ whispered breathlessly as Reid from her left breast to her right and paid the same attention to it. "Just don't stop…"

Reid didn't seem keen on listening, however, and began to trail kisses down her stomach. He stopped at her belly button and gave it a quick lick, this time neither of them flinching as another crack of thunder sounded off. He brought his hands to her thighs and began to massage them as he nipped at the skin of her hips showing above her panties. "Spence…" She moaned as his hands trailed closer to her center.

However, his fingers merely ghosted over her hips and back down to her thighs. He licked a trail down from her hip to the center of her belly, right above the hem of her panties. "Spencer." She groaned in frustration when she felt him smile against her skin.

JJ tangled one of her hands in his hair and pulled his head back up for a kiss. When she had him occupied with her lips, she placed her hands on his shoulders and flipped him over, straddling him. She smiled down at him while he looked up at her, surprise registering on his face. "If you don't give me what I want, you lose your privileges." Neither of them noticed as the storm raged overhead.

"JJ…" He half-whined, attempting to switch their positions once more.

"Nuh-uh." She trapped his wrists down on the bed and bent down for a smoldering kiss, which silenced his protests. "It's my turn now."

She lifted off of him for a moment to pull his boxers off and free his manhood. She wrapped a hand around his hardened length and smiled as his hips bucked off the bed reflexively and he moaned her name. His hands, which were free again, went to her breasts once more and she groaned, grinding their hips together. "JJ…" He moaned again, the feel of her cotton panties flush against him was almost too much and he moved to tug at the hem.

"Hmm?" She asked in between kisses. "What do you want?"

"Need to be inside you…" He gasped out.

"I thought you'd never ask." She moaned, slipping out of her panties and straddling him once more.

Slowly, inch by inch, she engulfed him in her wet heat and only when she had taken all of him in did she allow him to flip them over once more. They could feel the thunder rocking the building and causing the bed to vibrate momentarily, the crash coming in tandem with JJ's voice. "Spence…" She moaned as he rocked his hips against hers.

"JJ…" He gasped, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mm…" Was the most articulate reply JJ could manage.

Their kisses matched their passionate tempo and it wasn't long before JJ came with a loud moan of 'Spencer' and Reid followed her over the edge as thunder clashed overhead and he whispered her name over and over again.

They collapsed in a tangle of sweat and naked flesh and Reid had to presence of mind to move off of JJ before settling against the pillows next to her. She turned and snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest, the sound of their panting as they tried to catch their breath could just be heard over the roaring wind outside. Reid looked down at her when she chuckled. "What is it?" He asked, craning his neck to see her face.

"And here I thought this afternoon would be boring." She replied.

Reid laughed a little along with her. "This was definitely a better way to the kill time than watching the weather station…"

-/-/-

Half an hour later, the two agents joined the rest of their team in the hotel's restaurant, taking the last two seats at the table. "Hey, JJ, Reid." Emily greeted with a friendly smile. "We were just about to order."

"Great," JJ picked up a menu, "I am starving."

"Me, too." Reid agreed.

There was comfortable silence until the waitress came to take their orders and menus. "So, what were you two doing while me and Prentiss watched the weather?" Morgan asked, taking a swig of his drink.

The couple didn't even have to look at each other before they spoke. "Oh, you know…" JJ shrugged.

"Just killing time." Reid concluded with a small smile.

-/-/-

_Sex is not the answer. Sex is the question. "Yes" is the answer._

_~Swami X_

-/-/-

Author's Note: Well… that took forever to write. Figures, I'd start out just planning on writing a little smut and end up with a 3,000-word story. Oh, well, it's not like I wanted a PWP. Anywho, I hope that wasn't too bad. Until next time, dear readers!


End file.
